The Girl Who Waited
by weallliveincastles
Summary: We all know that Amy Pond was left behind for 12 years before the Doctor returned and that she had some interesting run-ins with her four physiatrists, but what exactly happened during that time?
1. The Girl Who Waited

**Author's Note: So this is my first time posting on Fanfiction/ writing about Doctor Who. Hopefully it won't be too terrible.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. If I did, the Daleks wouldn't have looked like Power Rangers!**

The Girl Who Waited

"_I'll be right back."_

"_People always say that."_

"_Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor."_

The Doctor smiled one last time before hopping back into the blue box. He glanced at Amelia one last time with a look that made Amelia forget any doubts that the Doctor wouldn't return. Joy flashed in his eyes as he flung himself in the box.

"Geronimo!" he cried, followed by a rather loud splash. Amelia laughed, thinking of the swimming pool in the library. The doors of the blue box crashed shut; the light atop it flashed, and the box seemed to dissolve out of existence. From it rose the oddest, most wonderful noise. Grinning madly, she watched the Doctor's blue box depart into the night air.

As soon as it was gone, Amelia immediately took off running to her house, and raced up the stairs. Upon arriving in her room, she dove under her bed, grabbing a yellow and red suitcase. Excitement thrilled through her as she thought of all the adventures she and her new, mad friend would have. Opening the suitcase, Amelia quickly decided what to take. In flew a few extra sets of clothes from her dresser. Next, she bounded across the hall to snatch her toothbrush out of the bathroom. Finally, she made room for her favorite teddy bear. Only the important things were to be brought on such an adventure. Amelia hastily snapped her suitcase shut and headed back outside, stopping once to put on her coat, red striped hat, and purple mittens. Returning back to the site of her now destroyed shed, she threw down her suitcase and planted herself on top, using it as a seat.

Five minutes, he had said. Five minutes, he had _promised_. Amelia could wait five minutes.

Five minutes turned into ten, then twenty, then an hour. Amelia kept waiting alertly; he would come back, he swore he would. Eventually, though, she fell asleep. The blue box and the Doctor weaved their way into her dreams, whirring around in the sky, crashing back down into Amelia's lawn. Its strange, yet appealing, sound echoed in her mind the entire night.

The next morning Amelia woke to find herself tucked gently into bed. In one corner of the room, on her desk, she noted an unpacked suitcase. She bolted up, the memories of the previous night flooding back. She instantly jumped out of her bed and scurried to the window. The Doctor may not have abandoned her. Maybe five minutes was just a gross underestimation. Hope flared up in Amelia as she reached the window. Looking out eagerly, she scanned the front of the house for the amazing blue box. Her face fell right away. A knot of disappointment formed in her stomach. There was no blue box waiting for Amelia on the lawn, just a haphazard pile of shed remains and patches of grass slightly shorter than the rest due to the box's fall.

Crestfallen, Amelia trudged down the stair to the kitchen. There her aunt, Sharon, was fully into her morning routine; the morning paper and coffee with breakfast. Glancing up from her paper, Aunt Sharon smiled warmly at her niece.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She greeted Amelia affectionately.

"Hi." Amelia couldn't reply with her usual full enthusiasm. She flopped down on a chair across from her aunt, obviously upset.

Aunt Sharon's eyebrows furrowed, "What is it, sweetheart? Did something happen last night?"

Amelia remained silent, staring straight ahead at place on the wall where the paint had begun to fade. Inside she was bursting to tell her aunt about the Doctor, but she was hesitant. Would her aunt believe her?

"Did you have another nightmare about that crack in your wall? I knew I shouldn't've have gone out so late, but you always are so good at taking care of yourself." sighed Aunt Sharon.

"No, I didn't have another nightmare." Amelia finally answered reluctantly. That was true; last night had been the first night in a week where the crack hadn't crawled its way into her dream world. "And something did happen last night."

"What?"

"This man called the Doctor appeared in our lawn." She began slowly. "He had a big blue box that said police. He was so strange!" Amelia giggled. "He said he was hungry but he just kept spitting out food! And his clothes were all torn up!"

Aunt Sharon played along, laughing as well, "What else did this silly man do?"

"Well he came upstairs and looked at the crack in my wall. He said it wasn't in the wall but in all of time!" she continued animatedly. "He told me he'd fix it. And then he jumped back in his box and it disappeared! But before that he promised he'd be back and I could go with him!"

"So that's why you were waiting outside." Aunt Sharon exclaimed after making the connection. "Your friend sounds like quite a lot of fun."

"Oh he is. I hope he comes back soon." Amelia sighed, her mind returning to the dread she felt a few minutes ago.

Aunt Sharon reached for her and rubbed Amelia's arm, "I'm sure he will. Just use your imagination."

"That won't be nearly as fun as if the Doctor were actually here!" countered Amelia. The vehemence in her reply shocked Sharon; Amelia never had any imaginary friends, much less one she would get so worked up about. What would cause her to act like this? Sharon must stop this before it started, before it lost control.

"Amelia," Aunt Sharon started hesitantly, "you know this Doctor isn't real, right? No man with a blue box was here last night. It's not possible."

"Aunt Sharon, he was!" Amelia insisted. "I swear!"

"I know you think he was, Amelia, but it was just your imagination." Sharon continued gingerly.

"It wasn't!"

Aunt Sharon turned from cautious to stern, "Amelia, there's no such thing as the Doctor!"

Amelia shoved out of her chair, as if trying to gain some higher ground. "YES THERE IS!" her voice seemed to echo throughout the room, loud and unrelenting. She would not give up on her Doctor. Amelia stood quietly, waiting for her aunt to say something; anger rolled off of her towards Sharon. A long, heavy silence settled upon the kitchen.

"This has gone too far." Aunt Sharon finally responded tersely, "Go to your room. _Now."_

Turning on one heel, Amelia exited the room as fast as possible. She felt only slightly guilty for going against her aunt; she loved her, but Amelia had to stand up for the Doctor. She walked up the stairway, making somewhat more noise than necessary. Once she reached the second-floor landing, five more words rang out, "He'll come back! You'll see!" With that, Amelia strode into her room and slammed the door shut so forcefully, the sound vibrated around the entire house. Making a beeline to the emptied suitcase, she launched into refilling it with the crucial possessions she would need as soon as the Doctor returned. It didn't take long to find the items; while Sharon may have unpacked her things, she hadn't thought to put them back in their places. After stuffing everything into the suitcase, Amelia leaned it against the wall beside her door so she could grab it quickly.

Amelia was actually grateful to be sent to her room as the day progressed. The entire punishment she spent at her desk, drawing pictures of the Doctor in his torn, shredded clothes and his magnificent blue box. Each bore the title of "The Raggedy Doctor". During the day not five minutes passed where Amelia glanced once to the window or strained her ears for the brilliant noise the box made. But, as the sun sank under the horizon, so did any faith she had of the Doctor showing up again that day. By the time Aunt Sharon came to tuck Amelia in, all her hope vanished.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Sharon said, kissing her on forehead. The lights flickered off as her aunt left. Amelia _had_ learned a lesson: Don't trust people. They'll never do what they say. A single tear glided down her cheek before she broke. Curling up into a ball, Amelia wept and wept for hours.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." announced the crack in her wall. "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

Amelia's sobs intensified.

The Doctor_ promised _he'd fix it; he'd never do that now.

He lied.

**A/N: So sad for little Amelia! Okay, so I might've been a bit….melodramatic. Aunt Sharon may be a bit OOC but we don't really get to see her so how should I know what she acts like!**

**The next chapter will probably be about Amelia's first visit to a physiatrist. Yay, biting!**

**Review, please!**

**(Oh, and random side note: I noticed it was really hard to type Amelia when I first started to write it. I guess I'm too used to normal Amy Pond! ****)**


	2. What Sharp Teeth You Have

**Disclaimer: Hey look, that's what the first chapter's for!**

What Sharp Teeth You Have

Amelia sat, glaring at her hands through the curtain of ginger hair that fell in front of her face. The Doctor was supposed to have made her life better, but it seemed that the memory of him only made it worse. Those memories were the reason Amelia had to wait for her aunt in this freezing hallway; the reason she had to sit in this hard chair; the reason today was so absolutely dreadful.

The previous hour's events replayed in her mind. All of this started in art class, when her teacher, Mrs. Cole, had to leave school because of some family emergency. Her substitute was due any moment, but for ten minutes the students were unattended. It retrospect, Amelia supposed that ten minutes was really no time at all. Unfortunately, it was enough for Sarah Grey to cause trouble.

Being a bully, Sarah Grey took it upon herself to find the smallest, seemingly insignificant details about people and mock them mercilessly for it; Amelia became a prime target the day she returned to school after meeting the Doctor. Upon her arrival, she only told her closest friends. Somehow, though, by end of the day word of the Raggedy Doctor had spread around what appeared to be the entire student body. Kids already began to call her mad, Sarah included, but the next morning things worsened. Instead of mad, Amelia was now Insane Amelia and Psychotic Pond. Choosing to ignore these remarks, Amelia continued believing in the Doctor and her experiences with him. She would _not _let the stupid words and stupid girls bother her. She never faltered.

Today in art, however, that changed. While Mrs. Cole was gone, the children had been given an assignment to draw their favorite memory. Amelia decided on drawing the part of her night with the Doctor that took place in her kitchen. Working diligently, she did not socialize as many of the other students did; since the discovery of the source of the spread of Amelia's secret, she and her friends grew apart. Keeping to herself hardly helped Amelia as far Sarah Grey went. Almost as soon as the teacher exited the classroom Sarah swooped down on her.

"What are you drawing there?" she asked the Scottish girl condescendingly, "Is that your Doctor?" Sarah pointed to him in the picture and laughed in a wholly unappealing way.

Amelia continued drawing, doing her best to block the bothersome bully out. She had done this before, why would this time be any different?

"Still waiting for him are you?" Sarah pressed.

Internally, Amelia flinched. Although the Doctor still had not come, a tiny inkling of hope lingered somewhere in the back of her mind.

Her eyes remained on her work.

"He's never coming back." Sarah whispered, leaning towards Amelia, "He's left you all alone. Poor little Amelia Pond. No mum, no dad, no Doctor."

Anger flared deep inside Amelia. Before she could even recognize what she was doing, Amelia shoved Sarah onto the floor. Sarah looked up in pure fury. Raising herself slowly, she muttered, "You've done it now Psychotic Pond." Sarah raced towards Amelia and threw the both of them to the ground. A confusing blur of kicking, punching, and hair-pulling occurred. Immediately realizing she had to end this, Amelia selected her most effective mode of self-protection: biting.

"OW!" screamed Sarah in piercing tone. At that very second the substitute teacher entered the room.

"What is going on?" the teacher yelled crossly.

"Amelia Pond bit me!" Sarah cried, putting on a façade of tears.

"Both of you, Headmaster's office NOW!" the teacher commanded

The girls were escorted to the office, where Sarah's parents and Aunt Sharon were called. Mrs. Grey arrived first with annoyance coloring her features. Headmaster Green decided to see each student alone, so Amelia was told to sit in on of the chairs outside. Sarah and her mother spoke with the headmaster for twenty minutes. As the two left, Sarah wore a smug eerily similar to the crack in Amelia's wall. Dread filled her; this did not bode well for Amelia.

Amelia sat, dwelling on the day's events for another half-hour until the familiar clacking of Aunt Sharon's high heels filled the hall. Peeking through her hair, she saw an expression of utter disappointment across Sharon's face. Her dark hair was pulled up in a high bun which made her appear more severe than usual. Amelia felt almost scared at her approach.

"I am not happy about this." said Sharon flatly. Opening the door the headmaster's office, she gestured for Amelia to enter first. Swallowing her anxiety, Amelia stood up and strode in. Headmaster Green was an older gentleman, the type that always wore a waistcoat. While he wasn't the strictest man in the world, he had a certain tolerance level and as soon as Amelia saw him, she knew she had passed it. Sitting quietly in one of the chairs in front the headmaster's desk, Amelia awaited her punishment.

"As I informed you earlier Miss Pond, Amelia got into a fight with another girl at school today….."

His voice faded away; Amelia knew how this sort of thing went. There was no need for her to pay attention. Either way, she began to feel a bit numb, her mind once again returning to Sarah's words.

"_Poor little Amelia Pond. No mum, no dad, no Doctor."_

No mum, no dad, no Doctor…..All Amelia had were Aunt Sharon and a horrible crack in her wall….

"Amelia will be suspended from school for tomorrow." She heard Headmaster Green say.

"Will that be enough?" Sharon inquired.

"You and I both know that Amelia is not a bad child. I've heard that the girl she was fighting with, Sarah Grey, has been very rude to her. Teasing her about some doctor. I feel that one day will is sufficient."

"Of course sir."

Both aunt and niece were silent as they left the school and on the entire ride home. Amelia struggled to find a way to apologize the entire time, but the words wouldn't come. In the weeks since Amelia's first meeting with the Doctor, her relationship with Aunt Sharon had grown more strained. It became harder to talk. As they pulled into the driveway, she finally formulated an apology.

"Aunt Sharon -" Amelia began hesitantly, following her into the house.

"Don't. I know." Sharon cut her off. After placing her purse on the table in the foyer, she made her way to the living room and collapsed into the couch. Amelia trailed behind her.

"No, really I.."

"Amelia, please." Sharon sat up and stared at her seven year old niece. "I love you but sometimes….It doesn't matter." Her tone suddenly got brighter. "I'm going to have to stay home with you tomorrow."

"Why?" Amelia asked. "I can be by myself."

"I know that, but I've got a friend coming over."

"A friend?"

"Yes, and she wants to talk to you about the Doctor."

"Why?" Amelia was getting suspicious. Aunt Sharon didn't answer. She had already left the room and gone upstairs.

"Aunt Sharon?" she called. "Why does your friend care about the Doctor?"

Nothing.

* * *

The morning of her suspension Amelia woke up at 6:30, ready to go to school. That is, until she remembered the drama of the previous day. Despite all that, Amelia resumed her normal morning routine. During breakfast, Aunt Sharon informed her that she was confined to her bedroom for the day and that the only time she was allowed outside of it was for the friend's visit.

"Yes ma'am" Amelia replied in a monotone upon hearing the news. She didn't particularly mind; though her room wasn't the most exciting place in the world, at least she could avoid her aunt for a majority of the day. Aunt Sharon may have been somewhat forgiving the night before, but Amelia still couldn't help but feel guilty.

So, as she had been instructed, Amelia stayed in her room, doing whatever she could to fill her time. Around 1 o'clock she heard her aunt call, "Amelia. Come here."

Sighing, Amelia threw down the book she had been reading, Pandora's Box, and trudged downstairs. In the kitchen Sharon sat at the table with who Amelia only assumed was the friend she mention the previous night. The friend was a petite blond woman with kind eyes and an easy smile. While this sort of appearance would usually reassure someone, Amelia instantly went on full alert. Something was wrong here.

"Hello Amelia," the smiling woman greeted, "I'm Dr. Katherine Miller."

"Doctor?" Amelia repeated, one eyebrow raised. She glanced skeptically at Aunt Sharon.

"Yes, I'm a doctor" Dr. Miller nodded.

"I told you about her yesterday, Amelia," Aunt Sharon interjected. "She wants to talk to you about the Doctor."

"Exactly," said Dr. Miller, still smiling, "I'm very curious about him. Why don't you sit down?"

Amelia chose a chair by Aunt Sharon and sat down tentatively. As soon as she sat, Aunt Sharon stood up.

"I'll leave you to alone." Sharon quickly paced out of the kitchen into the living room across the hall.

"So tell me, who is this Doctor?" Dr. Miller asked once Sharon left.

"He's a man who travels around in a blue police box. And the box can disappear." explained Amelia slowly. "And he promised he's coming back for me."

"Really?" inquired Dr. Miller, "When?"

"Five minutes after he came.."

"Did he?"

"No."

"And you got into a fight at school yesterday because of this Doctor and his promise? He doesn't seem to be the nicest friend"

"Yes, but-"

"Amelia," Dr. Miller began gently, "There are no buts. Your imaginary friend is causing you to fight at school. Your aunt is getting really worried. I know how much you want the Doctor to exist, but the truth is he doesn't. He lives in your mind."

"Aunt Sharon told you to do this?" Amelia's voice wavered.

"Yes, she loves you, and she needs you to realize that the Doctor isn't-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Amelia jumped up in an attempt to get as far away as possible from her aunt's so called friend. Apparently, Dr. Miller had experience in running patients; before Amelia knew it Dr. Miller grasped her tightly, restrained her

"Why won't anyone believe me?" Amelia screamed, close to tears. "He's real. I know he is."

"Amelia, calm down!" Dr. Miller ordered, grabbing her forcefully. Frustration and rage burned through Amelia, even the slightest bit of fear. Her instincts acted automatically ahead of logic.

Amelia felt terrible about having to do this again, but it was her best defense.

Finding Dr. Miller's arm, she bit down.

_Hard. _

**A/N: Okay, yes, I know. That took forever to get up! The next one will**_**(hopefully)**_** be up by Tuesday. Review please!**


	3. The Name's Pond, Amy Pond

**A/N: Er…hi? It's been a while. I'll leave the begging for mercy for later. But thanks to everyone who has favorite/subscribed and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2 will tell you where to go **

The Name's Pond, Amy Pond

Amelia's home life balanced on the edge of a knife. After Amelia bit Dr. Miller, Aunt Sharon hadn't exploded; she hadn't even reprimanded her. Sharon simply grounded Amelia for an undisclosed amount of time. This entailed Amelia staying in her room for the parts of the day during which she was home. Amelia noticed the Aunt Sharon really didn't know any other form of discipline. She complied though. Because of this, Amelia's days mainly consisted of school and obsessing over the Doctor. She could practically wallpaper her entire room with the pictures of the Doctor she had drawn; tiny clay sculptures of the blue box and of the Doctor cluttered the windowsill overlooking the garden. At times Amelia wondered of this was what her life would amount to: waiting for a man who would probably never come back and attempting to create mediocre replicas.

Though Sharon didn't punish Amelia harshly, she forced her to go to another psychiatrist every Saturday. The new psychiatrist, a Dr. Anderson, worked in a small building with pale yellow walls and chairs the creaked whenever she moved some much as an inch. To Amelia, these visits were the worst form of punishment imaginable. Dr. Anderson had a pompous, patronizing air about him, and while he made no mention of the Doctor being unreal, Amelia felt certain that she would soon have to bite him just as she bit Dr. Miller. Things seemed to spiral downward quickly.

Word of the incident with Dr. Miller somehow spread around Amelia's school, and in the months following Amelia's suspension, Sarah Grey's bullying worsened to a point where it should have been unbearable. Amelia was too stubborn and too smart to succumb to her taunts again. Instead of feeling hurt or sad, she felt furious. At the tormenting children, at her Aunt Sharon, but most of all at the Doctor for abandoning her to this mess. What would he do if he knew what was happening? Would he come back? Would he care? These thoughts plagued Amelia everyday from when she opened her eyes in the morning to long after she closed them at night. It was all she could think about.

Amelia found herself alone now. Her friends scattered after the fight with Sarah, all of them thinking she had officially lost it. Amelia realized quickly that they were not her true friends. That knowledge was the only thing that kept her from minding the lonesomeness. She took up reading at every possible moment of free time during school including lunch. Today the book she read at lunch focused around the Roman soldiers, a subject she recently started enjoying. It didn't matter how much Amelia liked the topic of the book or how good the book was, though. Sarah Grey's voice still rang clearly across the cafeteria.

"Look at Little Psychotic Amelia Pond," she announced loudly, "sitting all alone. No friends or anything."

Amelia dove farther into her book, rolling her eyes. But words still played in her mind.

_Amelia Pond_…the Doctor had called her name brilliant. At the time, Amelia had agreed. She no longer thought of it that way. "Amelia Pond" was the name carried on every insult of Sarah's, of half the school's. She was sick of it. It just wouldn't do anymore…..

"Are you Amelia Pond?"

Her head snapped up out of the book. A boy with dark blondish hair and a slightly large, pointy nose stood in front of her table. He looked familiar.

"That's technically my name." she said, closing the book. A thought popped into her head suddenly. It was a name, one that would work. "Call me Amy."

Amy Pond. Short and sweet and not fairy tale in the slightest.

"Oh, right," the boy shifted his feet awkwardly, "I'm Rory. Rory Williams."

A silence followed as each of the children appraised the other. Upon further observation Amy recognized him. Rory lived a few houses away from Amy and was in a few of her classes. Not art though, and she was glad for that.

After a moment Rory finally managed, "Everyone says you're mad."

"Why are you talking to me if you think I'm mad?"

Rory heaved a sigh of annoyance, slid out the chair in front of him, and sat down hurriedly. "I didn't say _I_ thought you were mad, I said everyone else did," he clarified pointedly.

"And you're not like everyone else, then?" Amy raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well," Rory began slowly, "I reckon your Doctor's real. I mean, your parents always tell you that anything is possible, so why not this?"

"Exactly!" Amy interjected as a wave a relief swept over her. Finally, there was someone who knew she wasn't crazy. Who would've thought she would find it in a boy she'd never met before? Despite that, though, at that moment Rory Williams was her only friend. A broad smile stretched across Amy's face; she had a friend again. Rory smiled as well, though he did not know how much his belief in the Doctor made Amy happy.

"So, how exactly did you meet the Doctor?" Rory asked eagerly.

A quick feeling of alarm shot through Amy. Was Rory only asking to learn more to use it against her? A second look at Rory's face let her know any doubts were wrong. His curiosity was so sincere and so obvious that it could not be faked. Rory could be trusted. In that moment she saw that he was a good friend. And he was now her friend.

Pushing her paranoia and distrust aside, Amy began the story of the fateful night she met the Doctor.

"Well, it all began with this giant blue box with police written on its side crashing into my garden shed…."

**A/N: So….I'm kind of late with this chapter, but I will not blame it on writer's block (which I had) or loads of schoolwork (which I also had). I will blame it on…THE DOCTOR! He said we'd only been gone for 22 minutes when in fact we had been gone for 22 days! He has really bad timing… I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up (useful?) but it won't take as long as thing one **** Reviews are like love only in word format.**


	4. Dressing Up Is For Little Girls

**A/N: So…how are you?**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 3 will tell you to go to Chapter 2, which will refer you to Chapter 1, but to put it short I don't own Doctor Who.**

Dressing Up Is For Little Girls

"No Rory! You're doing it all wrong!" Amy sighed dramatically and hopelessly threw her arms up in the air. Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the front garden into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Amy!" Rory called desperately after her, "Come back!" Dutifully, he followed her into the kitchen. She always charged off whenever he made one little mistake; then again, she guarded her memories closely. Nothing he could do would ever live up to them…

Many months had passed since Amy and Rory's first encounter in the cafeteria and Rory's admittance of believing in the Doctor. School had let out, and they were now well into their summer holidays. In the time after their meeting, Amy and Rory had become the closest of friends. Rory helped Amy over the taunts; with a real friend by her side, Amy no longer felt the cruelty directed at her by Sarah Grey. Because of this lack of reaction, the bully's insults died down rapidly. Only the occasional reference to "Psychotic Pond" was made. The school seemed to be over Amy and the Raggedy Doctor. A few students even came forward and said they thought the Doctor sounded brilliant. Amy soon befriended these three or four children. Many of her old friends professed to have always believed in her story, but claimed they didn't want to say anything because of Sarah Grey. To put it simply, they hadn't become Amy's friends again.

On this particular summer day, Rory came over to play with Amy. Little did he know, Amy's idea of playing was far different from his own. Upon Rory's arrival, she forced him to change into a purposely torn up brown suit with stripes of blue markers running up and down the entire garment, a dark blue button-up shirt, a blue tie with white and blue circles drawn on, and scuffed off-white Converse trainers.

"Where did you get all of this?" Rory had asked as he walked around in clothes and shoes painfully too big for him.

"Mrs. Angelo," responded Amy quickly after appraising Rory's costume. Mrs. Angelo, Amy's elderly neighbor, was a widow whose son had long moved away. Despite this, she still kept all his old belongings around. Amy knew how to use this to her advantage; the old woman loved children and was always willing to help Amy with anything. "Of course, I to change it a bit," she indicated the blue stripes and the circles, "but I think I did a pretty good job."

"On what, exactly?"

"Making a costume like what the Doctor wore," she had answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right…" Rory had muttered. He should've known, what with all the descriptions of the Doctor Amy had given him in the past few months. "Why am I dressed like the Doctor?"

"Because," Amy elongated the last syllable, "we're going to pretend like you're the Doctor and I'll be me and we're going to reenact the night I met the Doctor!"

Rory almost interjected, saying that he didn't want to play this game, but Amy had already rushed into a long, detailed explanation of what had happened that night. He'd never heard such a comprehensive account from Amy. And their playacting covered every single thing, right down to smiling apples and fish custard (that latter of which Rory did _not_ enjoy.) Amy never hesitated to correct him when he made a mistake, which was often. She had memorized every aspect of her time with the Doctor.

Though it had taken hours, the friends had finally gotten to the very last part of the Doctor's part: his final promise. Amy had been particularly picky about this, yelling at Rory more than ever.

"No! You're jumping into a swimming pool!" she ordered.

"A swimming pool? In a library?"

"Yes!"

"Are there books in the pool?"

"How should I know? I never got to see it!"

He could see the feelings of betrayal surface until they escalated into her outburst.

"_No, Rory! You're doing it all wrong!"_

"_Amy! Come back!"_

Now they were standing at separate ends of Amy's kitchen, Amy, who sat at the table, nearly crying and Rory standing helplessly at the door, grasping for something to say.

"Amy?" Rory pressed softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Her gaze rested heavily on the tabletop, "I just…It has to be perfect."

Rory nodded, "I understand." He crossed the distance between the two of them slowly and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Do you think he forgot about me?

"Who could forget about you? You're brilliant." Rory answered. Just like the Doctor had.

"So you think he'll come back, too?"

"Oh, he'll be back. Or else he'll have to face an angry Amy Pond. And everyone knows how scary that is!" He joked, smiling.

Amy laughed weakly, "You've got that one right."

"Come on, then." Rory pulled her up, "Let's go pretend we're on an adventure in the blue box!"

Amy brightened. "He did say it was a space ship!" Excitement flooded through her, and the sad Amy was nowhere to be found. Now, she was bursting with ideas on where to go, who to meet, and what to do when they go there. With renewed happiness, she raced back outside, Rory, again, following behind her.

"So, think of a planet!" she demanded of Rory, back to her old self.

"Saturn?" he threw the suggestion out into the air with enthusiasm matching Amy's.

"Is that the one with the rings?"

"Yep!"

"What if there were roller coasters than went through all of the rings? And Saturn was just an entire amusement park?"

"That would be wicked!"

And so Amy's front garden became Saturn with roller coasters, mini-games, prizes, and cotton candy everywhere in sight where the Doctor and Amy Pond had a marvelous adventure.

**A/N: I'm such a liar. AH! I meant to keep my promise but then – well I couldn't think of anything. Then I thought of something over Thanksgiving and it hid in a notebook until today. So…..I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry times a basquillion (to those who care). It seems all I do is apologize and procrastinate these days! And when I update it's short! But I SWEAR on my left hand that I'll update ASAP. If I don't do it tomorrow (SNOW DAY!) then it'll be in 2 weeks because I've got rehearsal and shows for the musical I'm in.**

**Can I even ask you to review when I've procrastinated so much? Will you do it anyways?**


	5. The Fight, the Gate, and The Sleepover

**A/N: For once, I'm slightly on time! Maybe I should just stop promising these things…Anyways 5 points to be for being on time!...slightly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form.**

The Argument, the Gate, And The Sleepover

Sharon threw the front door open furiously, immense anger rolling off her in waves. While Amy would normally face her aunt whenever she acted like this, she could hardly speak, much less confront her. The day had been bad to begin with but now it stumbled into something far worse.

"Please, Aunt Sharon!" Amy pleaded quietly, "It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"You bit her!" Sharon's voice reached an octave Amy had never heard before as she finally let out the emotion trapped inside loose

"It's not like I broke the skin."

Sharon's already red face deepened several shades. She terrified Amy with this untapped reserve of anger. "This is the fourth time you've done this!" she screamed, practically in hysterics "Why, Amy? Why do you always do this?"

"Because," hollered Amy with the same force, "they keep telling me the Doctor isn't real!"

"Damn it, Amy!" Sharon shrieked, her cry echoing throughout the house. "Your Doctor has never been real! He will _never be_ real! He was just some silly game you imagined!"

Silence enveloped Amy and her aunt. For what seemed like an entire age, the two stood, staring at each other; the older's eyes filled with a mix of rage and sadness, the younger's opened wide with shock. An invisible, oppressive force hung over them. Amy could hardly breathe. Finally, she ended it.

"The Doctor is a real as you are," she whispered fiercely, "probably even more."

"Go to your room," ordered Sharon quietly, drawing out every word. Her tone was laced in malice.

Amy turned on her heels and marched up the stairs, rather like a solider would. Her aunt's eyes bored into her back as she walked. As soon as Amy left Sharon's line of sight, a deep exhaustion settled over Amy. She paced lethargically to her room. Instead of slamming the door as she usually did, Amy closed it gingerly until she heard the lock click. Sighing, Amy pressed herself against the door and slid down slowly. Burying her head in her knees, she let everything.

A sob escaped from her chest, and a few tears fell from the corners of her eyes. She was so sick of the constant arguments and the disbelief. It drove her further and further off the deep end every day. The only thing that could gladden her was her friends. At least she could rely on them.

After composing herself, Amy stood up and worked her way around the room. Almost nothing changed in the past few years. The blue color of the wall had stayed the same. The few new pieces of furniture resembled the old, though a little more mature. The same pictures and clay figures rested on the window sills. _Pandora's Box _still had its own place on the bookshelf. It was as if she was still seven.

Amy crossed over to her desk and picked up the one of the new additions to her room, a telephone. Sharon gave it to her after one of their more extreme feuds, when she still made attempts to reconcile with Amy. It was now Amy's way of coping with the disputes. She dialed the number she called in every emergency. The phone didn't even ring twice.

"Hello?"

"Rory?" Amy's voice remained steady, "It's me."

"Amy? What's wrong?" Rory's concern made Amy feel a sense of endearment.

"Nothing," Amy downplayed it, "my aunt and I just had another argument."

"Again? What was it about this time?"

"I bite my physiatrist," she admitted.

Rory laughed on the other end, "That's my girl!"

Amy smiled. "My aunt freaked out. As she _always _does. I'm grounded for…"

"The rest of your life?"

"Pretty much! You know why I'm calling, then, right?"

"You want to lay low here for the night?" guessed Rory. She could practically hear his grin of amusement.

"Yes!" Amy said quickly, "Will your mom be okay with it?"

"Yeah," Rory responded, "She knows about you and your aunt. Besides it wouldn't matter, she loves you."

"Yay! Thanks!"

"What else are best friends for?"

"Besides borrowing money?"

They both laugh; Amy did so quietly, so her aunt wouldn't discover her escape plan.

"I'll be over in ten minutes." She concluded.

Amy hung up and turned to pack her overnight back. She stuffed it with pajamas and clothes for the next day. Amy silently crept into her bathroom across the hall to grab her toothbrush. Once she was back in her room, she locked her door. Aunt Sharon would think it was because she needed space and never know that Amy sought solace at her friend's house. She hit the switch by her door, in turn causing the lights to blink off.

Padding over to the window, Amy snatched up her bag. The window opened noiselessly. There was no screen and a bunch of vines grew on the wall underneath; she could come and go as she pleased. Amy tossed the bag to the grown, and carefully, she crawled out of her window. She took caution in climbing down the vines. The descent, though fairly easy, could still become hazardous if your footing happened to be wrong.

Amy's climb went without a hitch and, soon, she hit the soft ground. Despite the dark, she could still maneuver through her garden easily. It, just like her room, hadn't changed in the past 6 years. The shed had even been rebuilt. Aunt Sharon finally got around to it the summer after the Doctor crashed into Amy's life.

She slipped through her garden without a sound, feeling sort of like a spy. Amy opened the gate quietly and glided onto the pavement. Rory's house was only a short walk away. Now out in the cool night air, Amy felt as if she could relax. Her house was this center of exasperation and vexation. Here, everything was calm. It felt nice.

Amy past Mrs. Angelo's house on her stroll. She smiled at her memories of forcing Rory to dress up as the Doctor and playact with her. Rory truly _was _her best friend. He was the only one who'd let her essentially run away to his house for the night.

She continued smiling until she reached Rory's house. Rory stood, waiting adamantly in his front garden.

"Amy!" he whispered as he saw her, his face breaking into a grin. "Come on." He beckoned her forewords.

"What are we going to do?" she inquired and walked up the little path to the door.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "but Mum says we have to be asleep by ten. You know, school and all." He grabbed Amy by the hand and began to drag her inside. As Rory pulled her into the house, she still couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had such brilliant friends.

If there were two things Amy was sure of, it was that the Doctor existed, and Rory would always be there for her.

And that gladdened her.

**A/N: How was this one? It's so cute and adorable. I'll try to update in the next two weeks or so but no promises! I've actually got an idea of what the next chapter will be. I'll probably end up writing it in class or something. Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed the last chapter! **

**Please review! I like hearing feedback; it usually makes my day **


End file.
